habiticafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Модераторы
'Модераторы ' – это пользователи Habitica, они могут быть как сотрудниками, так и игроками, которые контролируют контент и разговоры в таверне. Они часто отвечают на вопросы и помогают сохранить Таверну безопасной и дружелюбной для всех. Как узнать модераторов thumb|282px|Модераторы [[Сотрудники Habitica#Lemoness (Siena Leslie)|Lemoness, SabreCat, TheHollidayInn, lefnire, beffymaroo, paglias, redphoenix, viirus, It's Bailey, Alys, Blade, Breadstrings, Cantras, Daniel the Bard, Dewines, Megan, deilann v* и shanaqui.]] Имена модераторов подсвечены фиолетовым со значком короны (для персонала) или тёмно-синим со значком звезды (для модераторов, не являющихся сотрудниками). Единственное исключение – Бэйли; она модератор не из сотрудников, но её имя зелёное на чёрном, поскольку она также является неигровым персонажем. Все модераторы перечислены под текстовым полем наверху интерфейса чата Таверны. Staff Moderators * Lefnire * Redphoenix * Lemoness * SabreCat * Paglias * Viirus * TheHollidayInn * beffymaroo Non-Staff Moderators Alys Alys has contributed to programming and is a Habitica Wiki admin, but might be best known for creating the Data Display Tool. She can often be found in the Tavern, answering more technical questions and wielding her mod-hammer. Alys probably has more animals than any other moderator, but deilann's cat is definitely cuter. She also has not yet earned the best item in the game. Blade Blade is an awesome programmer who regularly helps new folks get acquainted with coding and Habit's technologies. He is known for his patience and enthusiasm. He is also known for once running through the halls of Habitica screaming, "I AM LEGEND." Because he was, in fact, legendary. Others should learn from his example. This kind of behavior is encouraged. See Blade's Contributor Spotlight. Breadstrings Breadstrings is often present in the Tavern, but her major contributions have been to the wiki, of which she is an admin. She probably has more people than anyone else ask her where her name comes from... which you can learn about in her Habit profile now. However, like every superhero, Breadstrings has a weakness which is often exploited by the residents of Habitica: *whispers* adorable hamsters. Use this knowledge wisely. Cantras Cantras is a mod of many mysteries. Few people know that if Cantras were queen, the world would be a better place. For example, women's clothing sizes would make sense. Her queenly attributes can be seen by her regal administration of the ever popular Habitversary challenge and blog. But there's more. So much more. No, I'm not going to tell you. You'll just have to imagine. See Cantras's Contributor Spotlight. Daniel the Bard Daniel the Bard has contributed to many different things, including story-telling throughout Habitica and programming. He built the first set of sound effects for Habit! Daniel the Bard is sometimes the prankster who changes the Mod and Staff titles during events... he always comes up with the best ideas. deilann v* deilann is well-known for always being in the Tavern and changing his name more than can be considered "normal" in order to reflect his latest updates. He has contributed to the wiki and to the codebase. He and It's Bailey are currently the only bot moderators. Despite being a bot, he often has a lot of feelings and shares them with Habit. Unlike Alys, deilann has earned the best item in the game. deilann's display name used to be Ryan, a name he still uses and responds to, but will not highlight chat messages for him or inspire him to greatness. Dewines Due to joining Habitica on the 1st of April a couple of years ago, Dewines spent her first day as a warrior onion. Strangely, that didn't put her off and now she can be found in a number of guilds, socialising and running challenges. She is currently Captain of the Habitican Pirates and moonlights as an Elf, seeking out lost, orphaned or dead challenges. She also pops into the Tavern several times a day. Dewines lives in Wales, which is the sticky-out bit on the left hand side of the Island of Great Britain, and is very fond of daffodils and dragons. See Dewines's Contributor Spotlight. It's Bailey Bailey is an NPC who bravely took on the moderator role to boot and assists with Transifex administration. She is the town crier, but she also enjoys socializing in the Tavern when she has time and enabling fun avenues for Habiticans to interact. She, along with deilann, is actually a bot. But we love her more than space. And we love space a lot. Megan Megan is a pixelist, but she enjoys helping out in other ways as well. You can usually find her in the Tavern or in the Pixels in Progress guild, but right now she is on a hiatus to take care of other things. She still has one of the biggest hearts in Habitica, though, and we greatly anticipate her return! We will bake her digital vegan cupcakes. See Megan's Contributor Spotlight. shanaqui shanaqui mostly got here by helping out in the Tavern and Newbies guild (now known as the Habitica Help: Ask a Question guild), and suppressing their unfortunate tendency to snark. Probably most people on Habitica, if not the world in general, know shanaqui's thing is books and they have run many related challenges (including an ongoing monthly one about Climbing Mount TBR). shanaqui's preferred pronoun is 'they/them/their', and they are helped in all socialite/moderating duties by a small grey bunny called Hulk who runs free wherever she wishes and needs a Habit not to beg for so many treats. (But shanaqui hasn't gone as far as making her a Habitica account yet. Somehow they don't think she'd find it motivating.) See shanaqui's Contributor Spotlight. Почетные модераторы In a community as big as Habitica, users come and go, and sometimes a moderator needs to lay down their noble mantle and relax. The following are Moderators Emeritus. They no longer act with the power of a Moderator, but we would still like to honor their work! * lefnire * Slappybag * litenull * Shaner * Bobbyroberts99 * wc8 * Daniel the Bard * TheHollidayInn en:Moderators fr:Modérateurs de:Moderatoren Категория:Нужен перевод Категория:Непереведенный контент Категория:Незаконченные статьи Категория:Сообщество Категория:Общение